Culpabilidad
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· ¿Que pasará cuando una indiscreta Gryffindor sea testigo de una inusual escena entre H & D?¿Que pasa cuando el orgullo, el miedo y el rencor son más poderosos que el propio sentimiento? Arrepentirse no es suficiente algunas veces... :Oneshot:


_Bueno, esto es quizás uno de los fics más extraños que he escrito, pero le tengo bastante cariño después de todo, quizás porque es de una de mis parejas favoritas, no lo se. Realmente creo que no se parece a nada que haya escrito hasta ahora... pero en fin, no se, a ver que os parece._

_**Advertencia:** Esto es un fic Slash, así que a quien no le guste este género que salga inmediatamente de aquí :P_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y yo no gano dinero escribiendo. Lo hago por diversión._

**CULPABILIDAD**

****

Recuerdo que era octubre... las ventanas del castillo estaban cerradas para evitar que las frías corrientes del prematuro invierno se filtraran hacia dentro, pretendiendo mantener las estancias a una temperatura agradable, aunque en las frías noches se solía oír el viento soplar en los terrenos del casillo, implacable, incansable, como intentando derribar la barrera que suponían los muros antiguos de la escuela, desafiando a los fuegos que ardían en su interior...

El castillo estaba bastante vacío. Los mares de estudiantes que solían poblar sus pasillos durante el año estaban en su mayoría en la enfermería, debido al repentino cambio de clima tan prematuro... En Gryffindor solo había unas cuantas personas, una de las cuales se pasaba la mayor parte de horas en la biblioteca, preparando trabajos, zambulléndose en gruesos volúmenes polvorientos para una mejor preparación... En la sala común prácticamente solo había dos personas constantemente...

El y yo....

De un tiempo a esta parte lo veía muy distraído, distante, incluso con sus amigos más íntimos y no podía adivinar el porqué. Incluso había llegado a perder el apetito de una forma excepcional, y los partidos de quidditch... habíamos ganado, si, pero por los pelos, o por golpes de suerte, sobre todo en el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin, en el que Malfoy había estado a solo un segundo de atrapar la snitch...

Era un domingo por la noche, helado como la nieve que anidaba en los terrenos, pero se sentía extrañamente cálido en el interior del castillo, casi como si fuera una atmósfera irreal, contradicciones en si mismas, como si lo que veían los ojos y lo que se sentía fueran opuestos, quizás el preludio de lo que verían mis ojos esa noche...

Esa noche celebrábamos la fiesta de Halloween. Era todavía muy temprano para la cita, ya que la cena se servía a las ocho y media, y me decidí a dar un rodeo para llegar hasta el Gran Comedor. Me encantaba contemplar los terrenos de la escuela por la noche, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna, como si fuera un sueño etéreo, al verse cubiertos de blanco por las repentinas nevadas. La noche, con todas sus estrellas y constelaciones, siempre me había llamado mucho, llegando a considerarme casi un ave nocturna, e instintivamente decidí pasarme por la torre de Astronomía antes de la cita. Indudablemente era el lugar ideal para contemplar los terrenos, desde la torre más alta, en la noche más hermosa...

De repente oí voces a mi espalda, en el corredor de la derecha, e instintivamente me escondí detrás de una estatua. Todavía no pasaba la hora de regreso, pero sabía tan bien como cualquier estudiante que la torre de astronomía estaba absolutamente prohibida excepto para las clases, y el que me vieran allí podría traerme problemas, sobre todo si era Filch, o aun peor, Snape.

-¿Te trajiste la capa? –dijo una voz distante, fría, que arrastraba las palabras- no quiero tener que volver a mi casa en medio de la noche medio desnudo como la última vez.

-No fue culpa mía. Eres demasiado efusivo e impaciente. Te empeñas en que te quite la ropa a mordiscos, y claro, acaba rota... y después de transgredir tantas reglas para nuestros encuentros, te pones quisquilloso diciendo que ere prefecto y no quieres usar magia en los pasillos... –dijo una voz conocida en tono burlón...

No lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto... el que hablaba era.... era.... ¡¡pero estaba hablando con un chico!! – Me quedé paralizada al reconocer la voz de mi compañero, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo, entonces las voces volvieron a oírse...

-¿qué pasa?¿Envidia de que yo sea prefecto y tu no?

-Más quisieras.

-mmmm, eso me suena familiar, ¿¿es que no tienes más frases, o tu vocabulario es tan escaso que no puedes pensar en nada más??

-Muy ingenioso, viniendo de alguien que solo sabe decir "sigue, sigue, oh, sigue" – dijo nuevamente la voz conocida con una sonrisa disimulada en su voz, mientras notaba como cada vez se acercaban más, deborando la distancia que nos separaba.... La voz del otro chico me sonaba bastante, pero no alcanzaba a ponerle una cara...

-Como sigas así, voy a tener que castigarte...

-¿¿Y crees que me dejaré?? – dijo la voz de mi amigo con incredulidad en la voz...

Entonces entraron en mi campo de visión, y un grito de sorpresa quedó mudo en mi boca al ver con quien estaba hablando... el más odiado, su enemigo... o eso creían todos...

-¿¿Me estás retando, Potter??

Una sombra de dolor velada cruzó sus ojos, casi imperceptible bajo la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el oscuro pasillo, un segundo, apenas un instante y se había ido. Cuando giró su cara hacia su rubio acompañante sus ojos volvían a estar serenos...

-No, no es un reto, es una realidad...¿¿Potter dominado por Malfoy?? Eso nunca lo verán tus ojos... – su voz sonó fría, distante, como si el chico que había estado hablando hasta ese momento y el que había hablado ahora fueran personas distintas, un océano de diferencia, el mar que separa la alegría y buen humor, de la frialdad anhelante de quien no ha tenido un buen día...

El rubio a su lado se paró en seco al escuchar su voz, apenas a unos pasos de la estatua que me cobijaba, girándose hacia el ojiverde que iba con él. Su cara, normalmente imperturbable, estaba ahora teñida de una vaga emoción, al tiempo que fruncía su ceño...

-¿¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa ahora?? ¿¿Vas a empezar otra vez con tus dudas??

-Nada, Malfoy, no me pasa nada, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?

-Ohh, perdone majestad, a ver, ¿¿cómo podría poner esto para que tus delicados oídos no se resientan?? ¿¿Podría, por favor, saber que le pasa a la celebridad esta oscura noche para que su tono, habitualmente alegre de voz se haya enfriado de forma cáustica?? –dijo sarcásticamente.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró, al tiempo que decía:

-Eres idiota, Malfoy.- y sin mediar más palabra, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse del corredor, pero una mano se cernió sobre su brazo, atrapándole, impidiéndole la huída...

-A mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca.

-Oh, perdone, señor Malfoy, no pretendía ofenderlo –dijo Harry. Esta vez era su voz la que estaba teñida de sarcasmo.- se me olvidaba que siempre tienen todos que hacer lo que usted quiera.

-¡¡Vete al diablo, Potter!! Quien te entienda que te compre... ¿¿Crees que te necesito??¡¡Eres sustituible!! Simplemente el castillo está tan vacío que me aburría y no tenía diversión, pero la semana que viene volverá a estar lleno, y tu, volverás a sobrar.

El dolor velado volvió a los ojos de mi compañero al oír las palabras del Slytherin... _¿¿qué esperaba??¿¿Acaso no sabía con quien estaba hablando?? Era Malfoy, por amor de Dios... ni siquiera se como se le pudo pasar por la cabeza semejante cosa... ¿¿En que estaba pensando??_ Su voz volvió a sonar entonces, pero no a gritos como la del Slytherin, sino suave, casi un susurro, con emoción contenida en la voz que tembló un poco ante sus palabras...

-Como quieras...

Se giró nuevamente, pero sin alejarse todavía. Desde mi posición pude ver una lágrima brillando en sus profundos ojos esmeralda, una lágrima inconfundible de dolor, que sabía muy bien que no dejaría fluir... era demasiado orgulloso para dejar salir tal emoción, y menos ante el Slytherin... una lágrima que decía cuan profundos eran realmente sus sentimientos, una lágrima que delataba la impotencia de que estos fueran dirigidos a la persona equivocada... Entonces volvió a alzar la cabeza, digno, orgulloso, y sin volver su mirada comenzó a alejarse del otro chico, pesando en cada paso el dolor que suponía el alejamiento...

-Harry...

La voz del rubio volvió a sonar, pronunciado su nombre... Tal como estaba situado ahora, desde mi posición, no podía ver la expresión de su cara, de sus ojos, pero su tono de voz sugirió más que probablemente lo que podría mostrar su expresión... sonaba, calmada, pero extrañamente preocupada... y sin lugar a dudas pedía perdón... un perdón que sabía que sus labios no se atreverían a pronunciar... El chico más alejado detuvo su paso, todavía sin girarse, esperando lo que vendría a continuación, como quien espera un discurso sobres su ídolo, expectante...

-Harry...

Volvió a pronunciar su voz...   
A la mención de su nombre, nuevamente salida de esos labios que sabía, por todo lo que había oído, que anhelaba, se giró hacia él. No había sombra de humedad en sus ojos, pero si una velada tristeza, mezclada con dolor amargo, y... ¿esperanza? Nuevamente se quedó callado un rato, esperando que el rubio continuara, pero este no lo hizo. Entonces pronunció:

-¿Qué más quieres Malfoy? Ya has establecido las reglas, y muy específicamente, debo añadir, no creo que haya más que decir entre nosotros.

Su tono plano, sin emoción alguna, seco... No así sus ojos, en los que tan cruda emoción surgió en un momento, dejando al descubierto su alma...

-Maldición, Harry.¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? Hasta hace un momento estabas dispuesto a todo, incluso feliz, lo se, y de repente has cambiado como si la moneda hubiera volteado, y ya no fuera cara, sino cruz...¿qué ha cambiado?

-Nada- ningún cambio en su voz, llana, vacía – simplemente he comprendido que todo esto es un error, que no debió comenzar, en primer lugar... No se porqué me dejé llevar aquella estúpida noche...

-¿No lo sabes? – dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.-¿Seguro que no lo sabes? – repitió – pues déjame recordártelo – y sin decir nada más, deboró la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y besó a Harry en los labios, posesivamente, con pasión incontrolada, con inconfundible deseo...

Sin poder evitarlo mis manos se deslizaron a mi boca para intentar ahogar un nuevo grito que pugnaba por salir... Había estado atenta a la conversación, había deducido correctamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, incluso lo que ya había pasado, pero verlo en directo, allí, ahora, no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación... Era totalmente inverosímil, imposible, y sin embargo... sin embargo... se veía tan... perfecto... Es que no había otra manera de expresarlo: perfecto... Negro y dorado, Verde y Plata, un contraste entre luz y oscuridad, fundiéndose en uno solo...

Pude ver como a Harry lo tomaba por sorpresa la reacción del Slytherin, pero pronto cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto, profundizando ese beso anhelante... Finalmente se separaron, aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando fluir todavía las sensaciones por todo su ser...

El Slytherin había dibujado una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, al ver las ruborizadas mejillas de Harry, sus labios rojos, encendidos por la pasión, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo... El Gryffindor cerró los ojos por un momento recuperando su aplomo, mientras Malfoy ensanchaba su sonrisa, y aun sin abrirlos, pronunció:

-No, Malfoy. Esto no es lo que quiero...

La sonrisa en los labios del Slytherin se paralizó, dando paso en sus ojos a un enojo creciente...

-¿No es lo que quieres? – gritó – ¿Ya no es suficiente para la celebridad lo que yo le doy? Puedes intentar engañarte a ti mismo, pero no puedes engañarme a mi. ¿Crees que no te he sentido temblar entre mis brazos?¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de cómo te estremeces con un solo toque?¿De que basta el roce de mis labios para que pierdas el control? Maldita sea, Harry, ¿Acaso has sentido eso con los otros?¿Alguno más te ha hecho vibrar como yo?¿Acaso...?

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! – gritó esta vez Harry, abriendo repentinamente los ojos – No tienes ni idea...

-¿Qué no tengo ni idea? Te he tenido entre mis brazos varias noches, He visto la expresión de tu cara, el anhelo en tus ojos, la respuestas de tu cuerpo a mis caricias, como si fuera la primera vez... Se que ningún otro te hizo sentir como yo, que ningún otro me llegaba siquiera a la suela de los zapatos, que....

-¡¡¡ES QUE NO HUBO NINGÚN OTRO!!! – chilló Harry, fuera de si, antes de poder procesar lo que acababa de decir. Entonces un tono encendido coloreó sus mejillas, con la expresión de quien acaba de revelar un secreto muy profundo...

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quedándose quieto, callado, como preguntándose si sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada... El silencio se hizo tenso entre los dos, hasta que finalmente, una voz susurrante, cargada de algún tipo de emoción incalificable, salió de los labios de Draco:

-¿Cómo? – todavía miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera en lo que había escuchado hasta que Harry lo confirmara.

-Lo oíste, a estas alturas todo el castillo lo oyó – dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-Pero... pero...

-¿Porqué?¿Eso vas a preguntar? Bueno, podría decirte que estaba borracho, que no pensaba en lo que hacía, que me pareció un reto, un desafío, que no medí las consecuencias, y que fue una maldita alineación de planetas que estaban en mi contra, pero de igual modo no me creerías.

-¿Entonces por que?

-Obviamente no puedes verlo por ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Draco lo observó un momento, tratando de profundizar en sus ojos esmeralda, buscando la respuesta... Estaba demasiado aturdido, podía observarse... parecía verse sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, y sin embargo, una extraña luz danzaba en sus ojos desde hacía unos minutos...¿esperanza?

-No, claro, se me olvidaba que tu eras Draco Malfoy, el futuro mortífago, alguien incapaz de sentir ni padecer... – hizo una pausa, observando significativamente al rubio ante él - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – ante el silencio del Slytherin, continuó - ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que dejé de insultarte al final del quinto curso?¿Porqué no te molesté ni una sola vez en sexto?¿Porqué a pesar de no dirigirte la palabra no podía apartar la vista de ti? Sencillo, muy sencillo en realidad – una risa irónica escapó de sus labios – por alguna loca jugada del destino me di cuenta que esa fijación que solía tener contigo creyéndola debido al odio, no era tal, que sin darme cuenta mi fijación contigo se había convertido en algo más profundo y eterno, un sentimiento innato en los seres humanos, ... al igual que me di cuenta de cuan alocado era sentir eso por ti, sabiendo de antemano que ni en mis mejores sueños te podría tener... Por eso esa noche me dejé llevar, por eso no opuse resistencia, no pensé en las consecuencias... solo sabía que iba a poder estar contigo, aunque fuera una sola vez, y aunque eso me desgarrara al amanecer, merecía la pena, porque por una noche serías mío, solamente mío, eso valía por todo el dolor que pudiera sentir después – hizo una pausa, sin apartar los ojos de esos írises color plata que lo había hechizado desde hacía ya varios años – absurdo, ¿no? Pues bien, ya no me importa decírtelo. Muchas veces temí que lo descubrieras y que te burlaras de mí ante toda la escuela con tus comentarios mordaces, pero ya no. Llámalo estupidez Gryffindor, pero ya nada me importa. Ya nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera esto. Esto no es lo que quiero. Tu lujuria, tu pasión, no me llenan, y lejos de hacerme bien me hace más daño, porque se que solo te tengo en las noches, y al amanecer desapareces cual murciélago para ir a quien sabe donde. Ya no quiero eso, ya no quiero nada más de ti, Malfoy. – y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo sin volver la vista atrás.

Draco se quedó de pie, sin moverse, todavía con las palabras de Harry en mente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Permaneció ahí parado, sin mover un solo músculo durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que algo se fraccionó en su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos, y en un pequeño susurro apenas audible, pero tangible y amargo como el aleteo de una snitch, murmuró:

-Yo también te amo... Harry.

Se oyó tal sentimiento en su voz, tal angustia en su gesto que no pude pensar en más que en lo que acababa de decir, tan brualmente sincero.... Una verdad pesada para un Malfoy... Amar... y no solo amar, sino amar a su enemigo acérrimo, al Niño que Vivió... y ser correspondido sin esperanzas, para ninguno de los dos...

Con los hombros caídos y paso vacilante abandonó el lugar, dejando tras de sí toda la pesadez de sus palabras.

Lentamente me dejé caer al suelo, totalmente asombrada todavía por todo lo que inesperadamente había contemplado esa noche... Esa gran verdad que pesaba sobre mí, por ser, probablemente la única persona, aparte de ellos dos, que conocía la verdad, bueno, salvo tal vez Dumbledore, que no se le escapa una...

Me debatí incansablemente sobre si ir con Harry y contarle las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Malfoy. Decirle que él, de alguna manera se había enamorado también, que era posible su relación si ambos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para llevarla a cabo...

Pero finalmente no lo hice. Me callé, quizás por desconfianza, miedo, incluso por egoísmo. Traté de convencerme de que era lo mejor, de que si realmente se amaban se buscarían fuera cual fuera el lugar, o el instante...

Pero no fue así...

Poco después estalló la guerra. Ambos luchando en bandos distintos... Una cara, bajo una máscara... rabia contenida, resentimiento... hicieron mella provocando que el hechizo mortal saliera de su varita, dándole muerte sin saberlo, a quien también lo amaba con toda su Alma.

Draco murió físicamente esa noche, aunque su Alma llevaba muerta desde ese día de Halloween... Y todo por ser quizás demasiado orgullosos, por tener miedo al amor, a la lucha...

Recuerdo que yo estaba cerca cuando el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo caer su máscara, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa, todavía teñidos de dolor, y el último sonido que salió de su boca antes de que su corazón dejara de latir fue "te amo".

Ese último sonido desgarró el Alma de Harry, haciéndole perder el control de si mismo, provocando que mil lágrimas de rabia e impotencia salieran de sus ojos, haciendo en su desesperación precipitar el momento en el que iba a enfrentarse con Voldemort, para que lo matara... No quería vivir... Pero era amor lo que había en su interior, y fue él, el que salió vencedor de esa guerra...

Pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo de nuevo. Nunca volvió a dejar a la gente acercarse a él, por miedo a perderlos...

Cuanto me arrepiento de no haber ido aquella noche junto a Harry y explicarle... ahora todo sería diferente, pero, como muy bien aprendió Harry aquella noche... el arrepentimiento no puede hacer volver atrás el tiempo...

**_FIN_**

_En fin, se que es un poco triste. En principio lo que iba a escribir intentaba ser mucho más alegre, y en cualquier caso ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza este final, pero como siempre ese par se me descontrola, y acaban haciendo lo que quieren... Espero que de igual modo os haya gustado. Si queréis leer algo más mío tengo otros dos slash publicados aquí. Solo tenéis que entrar en mi profile._

_Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia en review, please._

_Besos_

_Missi_


End file.
